My Friend Addecet
Hello. My name is Indra. Now, whenever you have a close friend who's been dealing with hard times, something you should do is check on them, and make sure they are okay, right? You should let them know you're there, and that you support them? That's what I did for an old friend of mine. His name was Addecet. He was my best friend since childhood. So, Addecet's mother had passed away at the time, and it caused him to be very depressed. He was very close to his mother. In fact, he lived with her all of his life, never moving out. It might seem a bit questionable for a 25-year-old man to still be living with his mom, but that's just how much he cared for her. She was very ill every time I saw her, often relying on Addecet to be her caretaker. She was a good mother really, and Addecet was a good son to her as well. When she passed away from her illness, he stopped talking to me as frequently. I assumed he just needed some time to think for a bit and grieve. After a week had passed, I sent him a text message, asking how he was. He said he was getting past his mother's death, but he was still a bit sad. I thought it would be a good idea if I came over, and tried to help cheer him up. Honestly, I was paranoid and thought he might take his own life. So I asked if it was alright if I came over and stayed the night with him. He said it was fine, so I grabbed my phone, and some clothes, and quickly headed over in my car. What was strange to me though was, as soon as I got there, he seemed perfectly fine. He was in his old cheerful attitude he used to have before his mother passed. In fact, he almost seemed like a child again. He kept very good care of the house as he usually did since his mother was too ill to do anything herself. I assumed his attitude was just a facade, to keep me from worrying or digging too deep to see if he was alright. So later that night, I made sure that he was okay, asking him if he was still sad, or needed some comfort. He replied with "Yes. What do I have to be hurt about?" This response made me think something wasn't quite right, but, maybe I was just being too paranoid. So I left him alone and he went back to watching television. I went up to his room and searched it really quickly while he was distracted, in case he had any sharp objects or bottles of medicine that he could overdose on. It might seem rude but, I needed to make sure he didn't take his life. There weren't any pills, but I did find a butcher's knife and some sewing needles. I took the knife and the needles and hid them under the bed in the guest room. He didn't have any sharp knives in the kitchen thankfully, just plain spreading knives. After all of that was done, I went and had a chat with him in the living room. Every time I asked something, or tried to start a conversation, he just replied with a "Yes" or "Mhm." I guessed he was just invested in the thing he was watching on the TV, so I left him alone, and went upstairs to the guest room. I got changed into my night clothes and went off to bed. Later that night I woke up. It wasn't any strange or loud noise that woke me up, I just had to use the bathroom. I checked my phone and it was about 4 in the morning. However, I did notice the TV downstairs was still on. As I stepped into the hallway outside the guest room, I could hear noise coming from it. So after I used the bathroom really quickly, I walked downstairs to see if Addecet had passed out watching TV. But I didn't see Addecet... From the back, it looked like a woman. Her hair was gray and long, and the skin on her neck looked wrinkled. I thought to myself, that It couldn't be his mother, could it? As I walked over to the couch with the woman sitting down, I spoke in a very sluggish voice "Hello? Are you one of Addecet's relatives?" When the woman turned around... My skin crawled. It was no woman at all. The face of the woman was, in fact, Addecet's mother... But it was Addecet who was wearing it. He had made a skin suit of his mother's body. He even had the audacity to put lipstick on the mask he was wearing and was in one of his mother's dresses. Addecet spoke up and said "Yes dear. I am Addecet's mother. He's gone off to sleep for now. You should go to bed too. It's very late." He didn't even attempt to make his voice more high pitched, or raspy like his mother. He just spoke in his normal voice, sounding calm and casual as ever. I didn't think twice. I slowly walked away, going upstairs as Addecet turned back to the television. I quickly grabbed my keys, and my phone, walking downstairs and outside. Addecet heard the door open. As I turned to close the door, I saw him looking at me, about to speak something, but I closed the door before he could utter any words from his mouth. I ran out to my car, and quickly put the keys in the ignition, driving off. I drove to a gas station a few miles away, stopping in the parking area, taking out my phone. I thought about it for a few minutes. Should I really call the police on my closest friend? Well. I had to. He obviously wasn't well in the head. I called 911 and told them everything that happened, and the address of his house. The operator was taken aback for a second, before responding and saying they'd be over to his house as soon as possible. Ten minutes had passed, and I heard police sirens in the distance, as they drove past the gas station I was parked at. I'm not sure what happened to him honestly. But I do hope that right now, he is getting the help he needs. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:Reality